secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Blueray Darkes
Rezzed in to Secondlife in the year 2006, appeared mostly in furry avatars and hung around Badwolf. After leaving the sim she did a lot of sim hopping, exploring the grid as she saw fit and hanging out with friends both furry and human alike. In Febuary 2007 Blueray had found the dark roleplay sim known as Toxian City, settled down in to the place to roleplay as it was something she greatly enjoys. Her character began as a lycan and through roleplay became a demon, the teachings she had recieved to be a demon were few but memorable. "A true demoness has no masters, nor do they submit in any fashion." "As a demon you are now better than everyone else, as a Shadow that rises you higher above them" - A demoness. Blueray first joined the Toxian Pack only to betray it and join House of Shadows once they had re-emerged, in her time in the House she became the third daughter of Janiver after being half turned by another demon. In turn this made her the grand-daughter of Belial, a high ranked demoness she is a Pride demon with strange blood and various skills at her disposal. (There are weaknesses!) Over the two years she spent in Toxian City she became an officer and a second in command in House of Shadows, became a GM and a dj for K-Tox with a brief spell of leading The Continuum. An accomplished dark roleplayer her character has been tortured on several occasions, also has tortured, maimed and injured others while weaving herself in to the main flow of the city. Growing ever gradually darker she became more and more of a monster, with spells of insanity that has been deduced to be caused by her demon heritage. Also during this time she got married to the fourth daughter of Janvier, Picket McDonnell in a most wonderfull ceramony that included roasted humans, a black alter, a black bible and a blood fountain. None of that mush. Her relationship with Picket has been thwart with the woman dieing at least five times, is now happily resurrected as a zombie of the living undead. Still a sisterwife though. Blueray now roleplays in City of Lost Angels as a member and officer of Archiac Redemption, bringing over her original character from Toxian City and implementing her in to the LA world. Though her presence isn't as feared or as great in LA she aims to change that, the size of the city daunts her and she always likes to remember the legend of herself she left behind. A blogger on blogspot she maintains an IC blog written in the character's prespective, mostly when she remembers to write in it or when important things happen. This means there are often months of no entries at all, but usually the input of such is of good quality. One reader actually said the blog taught her how to roleplay, and that is a great accomplishment for one humble blog. 'External Links:' Blueray's Ramblings Blueray's Flickr The Dragon's Cave